


I've Fallen in Love with Your Eyes

by EnglishAmericanGreekGeek15



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 07:44:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/923720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnglishAmericanGreekGeek15/pseuds/EnglishAmericanGreekGeek15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>DAMON SALVATORE AND OC! Lily Pierce is on a mission to save a girl that doesn't even know she exists. She has to keep Elena Gilbert and the people she loves safe and protected, at least long enough for Lily's plan to work. But she may just run into a little bump in the road when a leather wearing blue eyed vampire decides to steal her heart, especially when his seemingly belongs to someone else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alrighty, this is a Damon and oc fic because I just really feel like he deserves some proper loving because I am team Damon until I die! I haven't watched any of the 4th season of TVD because quite frankly I'm disappointed in the way that they have decided to portray Elena. I loved her in the books and I just don't like the direction the show took. This fic will be based in a lot of season 2 and 3 but I am seriously going to jack the plot up. There are going to be a lot of different couples in this fic and I'm still playing around with the idea of vampires having mates, so please share your thoughts. This fic will really concentrate on the Originals and the doppleganger sacrifice but with a twist. I would also like to add that this is a...teaser chapter. Kind of just to see if you guys like the idea of it. So please tell me what you think and share your thoughts, it means a lot! Enjoy chapter one! :)
> 
> P.S. The title might change but I thought it was kind of fitting. And it is lyrics from Ed Sheeran's song Kiss Me.

She felt jittery, being in a new town and all. She was alone and always had been, always would be, that's not what bothered her. Lily had always known that what she had had was an illusion of family and friends. Of course, there was Aunt Katherine, who wasn't really her aunt but that's all Lily knew to call her. The other option was Grandma, and seeing as Katherine could barely pass as an Aunt, Grandma was really pushing it. She was afraid, terrified, really and she didn't know how to react to finally being in this town. Yes, she had a plan but the execution of the plan is what kicked her anxiety into gear and tied her stomach in knots and the fact that she might not be as ready for this as she had thought. Pushing those troubling thoughts away, Lily took a deep, necessary breath and then pushed open the double doors leading into the Mystic Grill.

Thinking, Let the chips fall where they may.

Damon was a swirling vortex of emotions at the moment. Anger, hate, sorrow, jealousy, exasperation, and sadness all warred for dominance inside of him. A deep and seemingly incurable sadness. How many times could she, would she deny him? Deny this thing between them? Her denial cut him deeper than he would like to admit. Damon closed his eyes, lifted the shot glass to his lips, and relished the slow burn of the whiskey as it slid down his throat. These day, it was as if the sharp pain of Elena's rejection and the burn of good alcohol was all he could feel. Well, that and his homicidal rage. He cast a long look around the Grill. It was empty, except for a few other occupants, which was to be expected at this hour.

Suddenly, a cell phone rang out across from him and slightly to the left. He shifted subtly in his seat and was surprised to find a girl, barely a young woman, digging through the bag by her side and fishing out her phone. When she looked down to see who was calling, her entire body tensed and Damon felt shame and guilt and nervousness roll off of her in great waves. Then, with an air of determination, she flipped the phone open and answered. Damon didn't even feel one iota of guilt as he listened to her conversation.

"I know what I'm doing. I know the consequences and I'm finally at peace with my decision. I have to do this! Nothing you do or say will change my mind...so just...just stay away." The girl said firmly, harshly, but Damon could smell the salt of her tears. The sorrow in her eyes that was reflected in his irises when he let his walls crumble down. She hung up before whoever was on the other side of the line could speak.

Damon's curiosity, and suspicion, were piqued now. For when she had spoken, Damon knew he had never meant her before. And new residences of the town as of late have been dangerous and a gigantic pain in his ass. While he didn't mind ripping someone's heart out, it was the chasing and the being staked that irritated him. As if she sensing his eyes on her, the girl's head swung up to connect their eyes. He had to resist the urge to gape, that would give away how caught off guard he was. And Damon despised being caught off guard; he prided himself on his constant vigilance.

But this girl, she looked so familiar. Her bone structure was feminine but strong. Her jaw was defined and led to a gently sloping, graceful neck. The neck that no doubt contained sweet tasting blood. Her nose was like a button and her hair was a rich, deep, chocolate-brown with strands of barely there red.

Why is it always brunettes? He asks himself in exasperation.

But what's really drawing him in isn't her beauty or how he can sense and relate to each of the feelings coursing through her but it is strictly her eyes. They are a vibrant blue one moment and then they are a silvery, pale grey, like the moon in the night sky the next. They are filled with determination, strength, fear, and pain. And he takes a moment to wonder what put that pain in her eyes. Damon also appreciates the fact that her eyes are so very expressive, which makes it easier to tell when someone lies. Like when their denying their feelings, suppressing them.

And we're right back to square one. Damon thought, scowling before refilling his shot glass and quickly knocking it back once more. But her open and obviously kind face painfully reminded him of his mother. He flickered his eyes to the girl again, deciding that he would figure out her endgame. Right now. After one more drink. It's not like he had the ability to become inebriated and make a complete and utter ass of himself, not anymore. He'd lost thought when he lost his humanity. Then again, he didn't need alcohol to be an ass.

Besides, who could resist Damon Salvatore when he poured on the charm?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this story is kinda on the back burner compared to Meeting Gotham's Reckoning. I always think of plot ideas for this though and when I get stuck on my other story I right this one. I guess I'm saying updates on this story will probably be few and far between. I would love any advice that anyone has! Please review! Okay, well, enjoy chapter two :)

Lily set her shaky fingers on the top of the bar and griped it, no doubt leaving crescent shaped indentations in the old, worn wood. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. The phone call had been from Aunt Katherine. Lily saw that one coming a mile away. She had said what had been needed to be said and then hung up quickly, not wanting to lose her nerve. Katherine could be quite scary when she wished to be and Lily had no desire to be on the receiving end of her Aunt's anger.

Despite what most people thought, Katherine Pierce did indeed have a heart. She cared for Lily and Elena even if she had a rather ruthless way of showing it. The mentality Katherine had was along the lines of 'Fine, hate me all you want, at least you're alive.' And Lily admired her for that and also worried over the damage it could do to a person. To be despised though you had expended all your energy into protecting the very people who hated you, well it seemed a heavy burden to bear. So Lily made it her mission to let Katherine know that she did love her and that she was grateful for all the woman had done to keep Lily safe. The way Lily saw it, it was now her turn to help Katherine and that was by protecting something the woman held close to her dead heart.

Elena Gilbert.

Lily glanced at the bartender. He was tall, his face young but mature, suggesting he was in his senior year of high school. His shoulders were broad and strong, leading Lily to believe he was the star quarterback. He had blond hair and blue eyes. She glanced quickly at his name tag. Looks like Matt here was an all-American boy. She hefted out a heavy sigh and wondered for a moment if she could cajole good old Matt into giving her a drink. preferably a shot of whiskey. A strong shot of whiskey. To be quite honest, Lily was scared. She didn't even know anyone here and of what Aunt Katherine had told her, Elena would definitely be on guard around new people. Which was a smart move but not convenient when you were trying to integrate yourself into someone's life. Suddenly, there was the scrap of wood on wood as someone stood from their bar stool. And then the man who had been sitting several seats away from Lily, turned to her and smiled.

Lily's breath caught.

He was the most beautiful man she had ever seen. His eyes were a breath taking, literally, blue and his hair was pitch black and fell across his forehead. Mystery Man's shoulder's looked sturdy and had a rush of heat zing through Lily's body. That's when she realized the man had spoken.

"S-sorry, what did you say?" Lily stuttered, embarrassed at being caught oggoling him. The man flashed her a knowing grin and winked. Beautiful but cocky, she observed of the stranger.

"I said, are you new to town? I'm Damon." He stuck his hand out to shake and Lily found herself amused that he could talk without slurring his words. He had drank more than half of his bottle of scotch! With his deep voice, mysterious eyes, and confident smirk she could practically picture him saying, Bond, James Bond. Noticing that he was waiting for a response, Lily shook herself out of her reverie and nodded.

"Yeah, I just got into town today as a matter of fact." Lily took a minute to study the man more closely, cautiously. This was Mystic Falls after all, vampire capital of the world it seemed and Lily knew from experience that you could never be too safe. And the man's-Damon's-aura was a dark black pulsing with electric blue shocks and it was powerful. That type of power wasn't natural in a human and caused red blinking caution lights to ignite in Lily's mind. Damon made an ahh noise in the back of his throat, picked up his bottle of scotch, and took another sip.

"How are you not falling off of your seat right now?" Lily blurted out, she just couldn't help it. She couldn't believe that someone could consume that much alcohol and still remain right side up! Of course, Lily couldn't even drink a beer without feeling tipsy but that hadn't stopped her in the past. Damon let out an amused chuckle and Lily found she liked the warmness of his laugh, the genuine amusement in it.

"Let's just say that alcohol and I are old friends and leave it at that." Damon muttered to her, smirking. "So, what brought you to town?" He asked, a little distracted. Lily looked out of the corner of her eye, where she found Matt glaring daggers at Damon, shaking his head and scowling. The universal look of, Don't you dare. Lily felt nervous tremors rack her stomach muscles, instantly deciding to put her guard up.

"Nothing too serious." Lie. "I got into an argument with someone close to me and I had heard about Mystic Falls from a friend and thought why not." She ended with a shrug, her statement barely even qualifying as a half truth but it would do. She watched as Damon narrowed his eyes, obviously not believing a word of the hastily put together lie. Damon gave her a gentle smile and looked deeply into her eyes. It unnerved Lily.

"Come on now, I thought we were really making progress here." The smile dropped from his face."Now, tell me why your really here." Damon demanded, voice becoming incredibly deep. Lily watched as his eyes seemed to swirl, the blue drawing Lily in and seemingly trying to compel words from her parted lips. And that's when it clicked. Lily had said it herself, Mystic Falls was the vampire capital of the world. She watched as Damon's eyebrows furrowed and then widened quickly in clarity. Terrified, Lily leaned away, heart beating as fast as a jack rabbit.

"What did you say your name was?" Damon asked, his head tilted dangerously to the right. Lily's eyes flickered to Matt, at the other side of the Grill, wiping down tables. Lily gulped before returning her gaze to Damon.

"I didn't" She murmured quietly. In the silent moments that passed, Lily felt righteous indignation rise inside of her. She was not a helpless little damsel in distress, she could and would protect herself. Lily meant Damon's eyes once more, thankful that she had ingested vervain recently, and raised her eyebrows challengingly.

"You said your name was Damon? Do you have a last name?" She spoke quietly and wondered if he picked up on the threatening lilt of her voice. Damon looked her up and down, slowly, as if realizing for the first time that she may be more then she appeared at first glance. Lily narrowed her eyes, as if that would make him answer more quickly. He took another languid sip of his scotch.

"You first." Damon smirked, doing this incredibly sexy thing with his eyebrows. Lily knew she shouldn't, that she really really shouldn't tell Damon her name but she had to know if her suspicions were right.

"Lily, my name is Lily." When he arches a brow, that's when she starts to panic. Because if this is who she thinks it is, she can not, under any circumstances, tell him her last name. So in an act of instinctual magic, she freezes the room. She doesn't mean too, she's still very new at this whole magic thing. And with a magic as strong as hers, control doesn't come easy.

Lily looks over Damon's frozen form and she considers just leaving because God, this man is terrifying. Instead, she takes a deep breath and sifts through the list of potential last names. Potter? No. Even if the vampire before her has never heard of Harry Potter, she just rather not chance it. Pierce? Out of the question. No one could know of her relation to Katherine. Petrova? That could work. It was close enough to the truth that her heartbeat wouldn't give away the lie and she was sure Katherine had never shared that part of her ancestry with anyone.

With a flutter of her hand, Lily unfreezes the two occupants.

"Lily Petrova." She answers him and then arches her brow, copying him. "I believe it's your turn now." Damon smirks and Lily feels dread curl into the pit of her stomach. God, she already knows who he his, she just really wishes she didn't.

"Damon Salvatore." He says simply and all Lily can think is "Oh shit."

 

Across town, Bonnie Bennett rears up out of her hospital chair, heart pounding. Her head flies from left to right, looking for the source of her panic. She closes her eyes, letting her magic find the threat for her. Bonnie's eyes fly open.

Someone has come to Mystic Falls.

Someone with a magic even more powerful than Bonnie's.

She looks down the hallway, towards where Caroline is fighting for her life in the operation room. She thinks of the events that have happened today, on Founder's Day. What has her life come to, she thinks desperately. She'll deal with this new threat later because right now, Bonnie Bennett needs to be a normal teenager. Right now, she needs to be able to break.

So, she buries her face in the crook of her arm, lets all of her emotions break free, and sobs.


End file.
